


Orange

by hyungjun (mocheese)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocheese/pseuds/hyungjun
Summary: The first time eunsang and hyeongjun meet was at the bus stop. Eunsang was the quiet new kid at the neighborhood while Hyeongjun was a very nosy one.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> this is almost like a love playlist!au and i also had cheeze's orange on repeat while writing this. Give it a listen too when you read this! ^_^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjNen-NV60

_[oh hi hello one two three]_

“Hey!” Hyeongjun calls for the boy sitting at the edge of the bus stop seat but the boy doesn’t turn his head. He walks closer to tap the boy.

“Hello!” Hyeongjun beams brightly while the boy just looks at him unamused. the boy just looks at him waiting for Hyeongjun’s next move.

“I’m Hyeongjun!” He introduces. The boy just waves at him boringly then goes back to playing his phone.

“I noticed that we have the same uniform, you must be new here though, since i know everyone from our school!” the boy lifts his head up to look at Hyeongjun who continues to blabber his thoughts.

“So what’s your name?” Hyeongjun finally asks.

“Eunsang.” he timidly replies.

“Oh, Eunsang! what a pretty name!” Hyeongjun was the type to keep any and every conversation alive. Even if the other isn’t particularly interested.

The next day they meet again at the bus stop.

“Hey! we meet again” Hyeongjun greets Eunsang.

“Yeah, I’m from this neighborhood.”

“Maybe from now on, we should go to school together!” Hyeongjun suggests and eunsang just nods.

It was the start of their friendship.

-

_[whenever our eyes meet you smile]_

Eunsang wasn’t a chatterbox. He was the complete opposite of Hyeongjun. If Hyeongjun suggests anything, he’d just simply agree. It’s not that he doesn’t have his own opinion, but seeing how hyeongjun is always enthusiastic at everything he says and do, it makes him want to give in to what the boy wants.

“Eunsang, what do you think about this?” Hyeongjun shows his calligraphy to his best friend.

“I think it’s really pretty,” Eunsang smiles.

“Wait!!!! Is that for real?” Hyeongjun’s eyes widen while smiling brightly.

“Yes!!” Eunsang smiles at himself. It was the little things. It was always the little thing that make people happy.

-

_[look at my two cheeks blushing ever more ]_

Eunsang buys Hyeongjun’s favorite orange juice to give it to him every morning.

“Here,” Eunsang passes the orange juice box to Hyeongjun.

“Thank you!!!! You’re the best” Hyeongjun pinches his cheeks. This was different. If anything, it would be him pinching Hyeongjun’s cheeks.

His cheeks start to redden.

“Oh no! you’re blushing, you’re cheeks aren’t used to being pinched, eh?” Hyeongjun tilts his head like a little puppy.

Eunsang’s cheeks blush more. He was so cute. The picture of Hyeongjun tilting his head was so cute.

-

_[doesn’t matter how clumsy we are]_

“Sang, should we try cutting classes?” Hyeongjun suggests.

“No.” This is probably the first and only time Eunsang disagrees.

“But why? everyone has done it and i want to try it too” Hyeongjun whines.

“It’s not good.” Eunsang simply answers.

“Please? Just this once?” Hyeongjun clasps his hands together and uses his puppy eyes to get too eunsang.

“Okay. Just this once.”

They go to the mall to skate but the thing is only Hyeongjun knows how to skate.

“Sang, you have to hold my hand tight so you don’t fall!” Hyeongjun reaches for Eunsangs hand, and that moment Eunsang felt a spark.

“This is so fun!” Hyeongjun screams in joy while pulling Eunsang using his hand.

“Isn’t it?” He briefly stops to ask.

“Yeah,” Eunsang returns a smile then looks at their intertwined hands.

-

[i don’t know how it happened]

“Hey Eunsang, are you dating Hyeongjun?” Minhee asks

“No?”

“With a question mark?”

“No.”

Minhee laughs. It was obvious though. Eunsang liked Hyeongjun a lot. It was his small actions that made everything obvious. From how he waits for Hyeongjun at the bus stop, to giving him the orange juice, to agreeing at everything he says, to supporting him at whatever he likes. There are more, but let’s get in to that later.

“What are you guys doing?” Hyeongjun arrives.

“Nothing. Minhee was just being dumb” Eunsang explains.

“Really? Minhee what did you say?”

“I just asked him if he likes-“ Eunsang runs to cover Minhee’s mouth.

“You like someone?” Hyeongjun looks at Eunsang surprised

“I do not.”

“Who was Minhee talking about?”

“It was just his own crush.”

-

_[take a step closer]_

It was valentine’s day. For the past 2 years they’ve known each other it was totally normal but for today, Eunsang feels a little more nervous. It wasn’t anything special but he made heart shaped chocolates to give to Hyeongjun.

They were on the way home. Hyeongjun takes the seat beside the window of the bus. Eunsang seats beside him and just stares at him while the fluffy haired boy looks outside the window. Eunsang studies Hyeongjun’s features. Why was his hair so fluffy, that it makes him want to ruffle it all the time. Why were his eyes so big that it makes him give in to everything he wants. Why were his cheeks so squishy that it makes him want to squish them forever. Why was his nose so tiny that it makes him want to boop it every chance he can. Why were his lips so pretty that-

“Eunsang, look at that!” Hyeongjun points at the sunset. It was an orange colored view.

“It’s so pretty, right?”

“Like you,” Eunsang whispers but Hyeongjun doesn’t hear that.

“What did you say again?”

“I said it was really pretty,” Eunsang smiles lost in Hyeongjun’s eyes.

It was their stop. Hyeongjun gets down first and Eunsang follows.

“Here,” Eunsang passes Hyeongjun a box.

“Huh? What’s this?” Hyeongjun gets curious.

“Just open it when you reach home.” Eunsang starts to walk towards Hyeongjun’s home. It was a habit. Always taking Hyeongjun home first before going to his own home.

“Wait!” Hyeongjun catches up.

They walk together quietly. And they finally reach his home.

“Bye Junnie, I’ll see you tomorrow” Eunsang bids goodbye

“Bye Sang!! I’ll text you after I open this.”

-

Hyeongjun sets the box on his table. It was color orange, with another orange ribbon wrapped outside. He opens it and the first thing he sees is a cute note and the next thing he sees are the heart shaped chocolates. They were heart shaped chocolates. But why?

‘Right, It’s Valentines today.’ Hyeongjun remembers.

‘But still, why?’ Hyeongjun tries to think but nothing is really coming up to his mind. He’s never given anything like this before, so why?

Hyeongjun tries to slip the thought away because it was probably nothing. It was probably something he was supposed to give away to someone else but then cancelled last minute so he just gave it to his poor best friend who never received anything for valentine’s.

Unlike Hyeongjun, Eunsang was a popular kid. Eunsang was smart, handsome, sporty, name it, he has it all. He receives a lot of sweets and flowers every valentine’s and confession letters on a daily.

Hyeongjun thinks it was impossible for his best friend to give it to him.

But to Eunsang, Hyeongjun was his everything.

_[maybe it’s because it’s you]_

Eunsang kicks the air. He was already lying down on his bed. It was past 9 pm and he got home at 6 pm. but why wasn’t Hyeongjun texting him.

‘Isn’t he supposed to text me?’ Eunsang worries. He can’t sleep like this, he can’t go to sleep like this.

Eunsang stares at his phone cowardly, also scared to text Hyeongjun first, scared that he might make a mistake and scare Hyeongjun away.

‘Hey…” Eunsang starts to type but immediately erases it.

He flips and flips on his bed and buries his face on his pillow.

_ **Ding!** _

Eunsang grabs his phone hurriedly. His heart starts beating faster. There’s a text notification and it was from Hyeongjun.

‘Eunsang, thank you for the chocolates!’

‘Haha! It’s no problem, I hope you liked them!’

‘Are these really for me?’

Eunsang types, ‘Yes! Why?’

‘I initially thought these were for someone else haha, but thank you!’

‘No. I made those for you! :)’

Eunsang falls asleep waiting for his reply.

-

It was the next morning and Hyeongjun realizes he hasn’t replied to Eunsang’s last text.

“Good Morning, Junie!” Eunsang brightly greets Hyeongjun as he passes the orange juice box.

“Thank you, Sang, but you really don’t have to do these anymore.” Hyeongjun was starting to get cautious. He didn’t want to fall for his best friend more. He didn’t want his best friend stuck with him when Eunsang probably wanted a significant other.

“Why?” Eunsang looks at Hyeongjun confused

“I just realized that people might misunderstand”

“Misunderstand what?”

“Our relationship”

“Oh,” Eunsang's face falls. Hyeongjun didn’t want him to do those things anymore. Was it because Hyeongjun likes someone else?

“Are you trying to date someone?” Eunsang looks at Hyeongjun with sad eyes.

“No!” Hyeongjun completely denies “I’m just worried for you, you’re really famous and all that, you know”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re really famous”

“No. I mean, you’re worried? for me?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to ruin any opportunity for you.”

Hyeongjun was like that. He always puts others first before himself. This is why Eunsang always makes sure to put Hyeongjun first. In his life, Hyeongjun was his priority.

“I promise you, You’re not”

And they ride the bus together.

-

_[love is always better]_

Today was the day. It was Hyeongjun’s birthday. He has long promised himself to confess today.

‘Happy Birthday!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!’ Eunsang texts Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun widens his eyes at the ‘I love you!!!!!!!!' more than anything else. It used to mean not so much during the past years but now it suddenly means something for him. He shakes the thought of it. It was probably because of his birthday that Eunsang said that.

‘Thank you!!!!’ He replied back

Eunsang stares at the reply. ‘Just thank you?’ he thinks. No ‘i love you, too’ ? He tries not to lose his confidence as he still has to confess later.

Eunsang gets ready for hyeongjun’s birthday. It was already a tradition. They would eat at their favorite bbq place, go to the karaoke, and finally take pictures at the Photo Booth.

-

‘Hyeongjun!” Eunsang calls as he stands outside his door. “I’m already here!”

“You can just come in like you always do” Hyeongjun says.

“I’ll just wait for you outside,” Eunsang can’t go inside. He was too nervous.

Eunsang was just staring at his feet with a small bouquet of baby’s breath flowers at his back. He was still waiting for Hyeongjun to get out.

“Sang!” Hyeongjun calls him. He looks up to see Hyeongjun wearing something cute. Eunsang can’t help but smile.

“Happy Birthday, Junnie!” Eunsang passes him the small bouquet.

'What is this? Why is he giving me this?' Hyeongjun looks at Eunsang confused. 

“Let’s celebrate your birthday first,” Eunsang holds his hand and starts to pull him to the bus stop.

-

_[we get connected in every single thing]_

“Ah!” Hyeongjun gets his finger hurt by flipping the meat on the grill.

Eunsang immediately goes to his side to hold the hurt finger. Hyeongjun looks at Eunsang. ‘Isn’t this really weird,’ Hyeongjun thought, ‘He’s getting so affectionate these days?’ He was still confused.

“There, it’s okay now,” Eunsang says as he wraps a bandaid on Hyeongjun’s finger.

“Thank you, Sang”

-

It was karaoke time. This was both their favorite part of the celebration. They could dance, scream, and just do every silly thing they could.

They’ve already played every famous karaoke song they knew.

Now, it’s time for them to sing their favorite songs.

Hyeongjun sings Some.

_Isn’t this how love starts?_

_Maybe it’s like hanging half my heart on you_

_Even though it feels like you’ll reject me_

_I’m gonna give it a try once more_

He makes eye contact with Eunsang. He tries to break it but he also couldn’t take his eyes off Eunsang.

Eunsang selects his song. He chooses Orange.

_take a step closer_

_love is always better_

_choose a color of your own_

_for me it’s all of you_

_orange-colored view_

_and i know it always better_

_i float in the air_

_everyday it’s all of you_

_you ask me because you don’t know it_

_maybe it’s because it’s you_

_because it’s you_

Eunsang realizes how much he has fallen for Hyeongjun once the song ends.

“Let’s go,” Hyeongjun immediately stands up. 

_[because it’s you]_

Eunsang pulls hyeongjun to the photo booth. They can only take 4 shots for every print.

“What color should we choose?” Hyeongjun asks Eunsang.

“Let’s go for orange,” Eunsang answers.

1st shot. They both make wacky faces.

2nd shot. They both make a peace sign.

Eunsang is already beyond nervous, he turns his head to look at Hyeongjun. That was the 3rd shot.

The screen counts 3, he bends his knees lower, 2, he gets closer to hyeongjun, and 1, he kisses his cheek. It was the 4th shot, the final.

Eunsang immediately walks away the Photo Booth while Hyeongjun was still frozen inside. Still not sinking in on what had happened.

‘He kissed me,’ Hyeongjun stares at the air.

“Junnie!” Eunsang calls for him from outside and he immediately goes back to Earth.

Hyeongjun gets outside the Photo Booth and gets the printed pictures. He stares at it carefully. ‘He really did it’

Eunsang was already holding two warm drinks once Hyeongjun got out of the Photo Booth store. He hands one of the drinks to Hyeongjun.

“Thank you,” Hyeongjun says

“But Eunsang, what’s happening? I’m still confused”

“I like you.” Eunsang answers

“I li-“ Hyeongjun starts but eunsang cuts him off.

“I really do,” Eunsang gets closer to hug him.

Hyeongjun was warmth. He was his safe place. He smelled like home and he felt like home. He was his everything.

“I like you too, Sang” Hyeongjun smiles while eunsang was still hugging him.

_[everyday it’s always you]_

And that night, they walk home together, holding hands.


End file.
